Fluid filters are widely known and used. After a period of time and usage, many fluid filters undergo wear, and eventually must have their filter element(s) serviced and/or replaced. Many fluid filters also have multiple parts that must be removed in order to access the filter element(s).
However, many fluid filters are structured to be relatively disposed in low tolerance areas having rather tight fits, so that such fluid filters occupy a minimal amount of space. As a result, servicing such fluid filters and replacing their filter element(s) can be difficult. For example, servicing the fluid filter has involved moving or removing surrounding components of an engine and other parts of the fluid filter to gain access to the filter element(s). Furthermore, servicing has been known to be messy due to such spatial constraints and dripping has been known to occur when removing the fluid filter to replace the filter element(s). Thus, improvements can still be made to existing fluid filters and to existing fluid filter servicing processes.